supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
König der Verdammten
König der Verdammten ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Castiel gelingt es, einen von Metatrons Engeln gefangen zu nehmen, und er bittet die Brüder um Hilfe bei dessen Befragung. Dean kommt der Bitte nur zu gern nach, was Sam nicht entgeht. In der Zwischenzeit verlangt Abaddon, dass Crowley ihr hilft, die Winchesters zu töten. Als er sich weigert, verrät sie ihm ihr Druckmittel. Außerdem setzt Cas ein Treffen mit Gadreel an. Handlung Abaddon macht eine Zeitreise ins Schottland des 18. Jahrhunderts, um Crowleys Sohn Gavin, der kurz davor ist, mit einem Schiff in die neue Welt zu segeln, in ihre Gewalt zu bringen und ihn gegen Crowley als Druckmittel einzusetzen. Einige Engel hängen in einer Bar ab und unterhalten sich, als ein weiterer Engel namens Ezra dazu kommt. Sie nehmen ihn erst für voll, als er sich damit brüstet, zu Metatrons Elite zu gehören. Damit sorgt er für Aufsehen und als er später die Bar verlässt, wird er von Castiels Anhängern aufgegriffen. Als Sam und Dean am nächsten Morgen Castiels Einsatzzentrale betreten, staunen sie nicht schlecht. Der Engel ist nun der Kommandant einer kleinen Armee, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, weltweit nach Metatron zu fahnden. Nachdem Castiel die Winchesters begrüßt hat, erklärt er ihnen, dass er Ezra gefangen genommen hat, aber seine Verhörspezialisten bislang keine brauchbaren Informationen von ihm erhalten haben. Er bittet die Brüder, ihn noch einmal zu befragen. Derweil hat Crowley eine Planungssitzung mit seinen treusten Untergebenen. Er meldet sich von seiner Auszeit zurück und meint, dass es nun das Wichtigste sei, Abaddon auszuschalten. Doch plötzlich taucht die Dämonenritterin auf und es stellt sich heraus, dass Crowleys Anhänger ihn verraten haben. Sie weiß, dass Dean das Kainsmal hat und Crowley plant, ihn sie mit der "ersten Klinge" umbringen zu lassen. Abaddon merkt an, dass der König der Hölle nach ihr der nächste auf Deans Liste sein wird. Sie schlägt Crowley einen Handel vor. Sie will, dass sie sich zusammen tun und die Winchesters töten und anschließend die Klinge vernichten, damit sie dann ihren Disput untereinander ausmachen können. Als Crowley nicht darauf eingehen will, lässt sie Gavin erscheinen. Der König der Hölle meint, dass ihm sein Sohn egal wäre, ein Standpunkt, den er früher schon einmal klar gemacht hatte. Abaddon entgegnet, dass er da noch nicht unter dem Einfluss der durch das Blut aufgenommenen Menschlichkeit stand. Um ihren Standpunkt zu untermauern, fängt sie an Gavin zu quälen. Für eine Weile zeigt sich Crowley unbeeindruckt, doch dann fordert er sie auf, damit aufzuhören. Anfangs haben die Brüder keinen Erfolg bei Ezra. Durch einen Trick gelingt es ihnen dann aber schließlich doch, Einzelheiten über Metatrons Vorhaben herauszufinden. Dieser soll angeblich über Portale zum Himmel verfügen, über die seine Elitetruppen wieder nach Hause gelangen können. Allerdings wechseln die Portale ständig ihre Position und Ezras Rang ist nicht hoch genug, als dass man ihn in mehr eingeweiht hat. Nach dem Verhör schließen sie Ezra wieder in seinem Raum ein. Als später eine Engels-Frau nach ihm sehen will, findet sie ihn durch ein Engelsschwert ermordet vor. Castiel scheint einen Verräter unter seiner Gefolgschaft zu haben. Dean meint, sie sollten sich noch einmal umsehen, und geht aus Castiels Büro. Als Sam ihm folgen will, wird er von dem Engel zurück gehalten. Er möchte von ihm wissen, woran er sich bezüglich Gadreel erinnern kann. Sam stellt klar, dass Gadreel keinesfalls gefährlich oder feindselig war, sondern sich eher missverstanden fühlte. Nachdem Abaddon Gavin gefoltert hat, klären ihn Abaddon und Crowley ihn über seine Identität und die Zeitreise auf. Crowleys Sohn kann es nicht glauben. Durch Elektrizität und einem Blick aus dem Fenster kann Gavin dann jedoch überzeugt werden. Er ist entsetzt, dass sein Vater seine Seele verkauft hat und nun ein Dämon ist. Als Crowley klarstellt, dass er der König der Hölle ist und Gavin das quasi zu einem Prinzen macht, sieht der aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammende Junge es mit anderen Augen. Er will zurück in seine eigene Zeit, weil dadurch, dass Crowley ihm die Fähigkeit lesen zu können verliehen hat, sich ihm neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet haben. Doch da Crowley weiß, dass das Schiff, mit dem Gavin in die neue Welt aufbrechen will, vor der Küste Massachusetts sinken und alle Passagiere auf dem Grund des Ozeans landen werden, zögert er es heraus. Castiel trifft sich mit Gadreel und will ihn dazu überreden, für ihn zu arbeiten, um seinen guten Ruf wieder herzustellen. Dadurch, dass er mit Metatron zusammenarbeitet, würde er nur noch mehr Unheil stiften. Castiel sei bereits auf Metatron reingefallen und er wolle nicht, dass Gadreel das gleiche passiert. Bevor Gadreel eine Entscheidung treffen kann, tauchen andere Anhänger von Metatron auf. Castiel kann mit Gadreels Hilfe alle Angreifer töten. Dean sitzt in einem von Castiels Büros und hat Flashbacks über die Übertragung des Kainmals und die erste Kontaktaufnahme mit der Klinge. Sam kommt dazu und weist ihn darauf hin, dass sein Handy klingelt. Dean nimmt schließlich den Anruf an. Es ist Crowley, der zum Schein auf Abaddons Deal eingegangen ist und Dean mitteilt, dass er die Dämonenritterin ausfindig gemacht hat. Er teilt den Brüdern mit, wo sie die Klinge abholen können. Sam und Dean machen sich auf den Weg. Die Klinge ist in einer frisch bestatteten Leiche auf einem Friedhof versteckt. Das Grab wird von Crowleys Höllenhündin Juliette bewacht, die die Brüder zunächst in die Flucht schlägt. Dean ruft den König der Hölle an, der daraufhin sein Haustier via Handy zurück pfeift. Als sie schließlich die Leiche geöffnet haben, merkt Sam, wie angespannt Dean ist, und übernimmt es selbst, die Klinge herauszuziehen. Sam wickelt sie in eine Decke und die Winchesters fahren wieder weiter. Crowley versucht seinen Sohn davon abzuhalten, nach der Rückkehr in seine Zeit das zum Sinken verurteilte Schiff zu besteigen, doch nennt er nicht den wahren Grund, so dass Gavin an seinem Vorhaben festhalten will. Er zieht sich in eins der Schlafzimmer des Penthouses zurück. Als Dean ihn von unterwegs anruft, teilt Crowley ihm seinen Aufenthaltsort mit und warnt ihn unbemerkt von Abaddon vor eben dieser. Allerdings teilt Dean sein Wissen nicht mit seinem Bruder. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Crowley sich nicht aus dem Staub macht, verpasst die Dämonenritterin ihm eine Kugel, in der eine Dämonenfalle eingeritzt ist. Nachdem sich Castiel und Gadreel in Sicherheit gebracht haben, versichert letzterer, dass er nichts von dem Anschlag auf sie gewusst habe. Castiel versucht erneut, sein Gegenüber davon zu überzeugen, als Doppelagent zu fungieren und ihn über Metatrons Pläne auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Ohne von Gadreel eine klare Zusage zu erhalten, lässt Castiel ihn schließlich stehen. Als die Brüder an dem Hotel ankommen, in dem Crowley abgestiegen ist, meint Dean, dass sie sich aufteilen sollten. Er gibt vor, dass Crowley den Verdacht hat, von Abaddons Leuten ausspioniert zu werden, und Dean will sichergehen, dass die Luft rein ist. Während Sam in den Keller geht, betritt Dean das Penthouse, wo er durch eine weitere Warnung Crowleys nicht ganz unvorbereitet auf Abaddon trifft. Es sieht zunächst so aus, als könne sie ihn spielend unter Kontrolle halten, doch Dean kann sich durch die Macht der Klinge und des Kainsmals kurzzeitig aus ihrem Bann lösen und versucht, mit der Klinge auf sie zuzugehen, doch dann wendet sie ihre Kraft erneut gegen ihn ein und schleudert ihn wieder gegen die Wand, wobei ihm die Klinge aus der Hand fällt. Abaddon fühlt sich siegessicher, doch Dean konzentriert sich und entwickelt dabei telekinetische Fähigkeiten, wodurch er die Klinge wieder an sich bringen kann. Kaum hat Dean die Klinge in seiner Hand, fällt Abaddons Bann abermals von ihm ab und es gelingt ihr nicht mehr, Dean unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sam kommt gerade dazu, als sein Bruder Abaddon niederstreckt und dann wie ein verrückter auf die Leiche einsticht. Es gelingt ihm, Dean aus dem Rausch zurück in die Realität zu holen. Nachdem die Situation geklärt ist und der König der Hölle dabei ist, sich die Kugel zu entfernen, kommt heraus, dass Dean Crowleys Warnung vor Sam verschwiegen hat. Die Brüder versuchen Crowley davon zu überzeugen, seinen Sohn wieder in seine Zeit zurück zu bringen und ihm sein weiteres Schicksal zu verschwiegen, doch Crowley hört nicht auf sie. Er zieht sich in das Zimmer seines Sohnes zurück und verschwindet mit Gavin, ehe die Winchesters es verhindern können. Auf einem Waldstück klärt der König der Hölle Gavin über den Untergang des Schiffes auf und entlässt ihn schließlich ohne großen Abschied in eine neue Chance in der jetzigen Zeit. Als die Brüder später wieder unterwegs sind, konfrontiert Sam Dean mit dessen Verschleierung von Crowleys Warnung. Sam ist sauer, weil Dean sich der Gefahr alleine gestellt hat, wo sie doch als Partner gemeinsam durch die Tür hätten treten müssen. Dean meint, Sam könne es nicht verstehen. Die Klinge würde ihm das Gefühl von Ruhe vermitteln und was immer sie mit ihm mache, er müsse es allein tun. Sam ist besorgt, dass die Klinge seinen Bruder verändert, und er schlägt vor, sie bis zum nächsten Gebrauch getrennt von Dean sicher zu verstecken, doch Dean lehnt das mit einem klaren "Nein" ab. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Abaddon *Gadreel *Gavin MacLeod *Juliett Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Höllenhunde *Engel Musik *'You, Me and a Bottle of Whiskey' von The Temporary Thing *'Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major, K. 331 / K. 300i: III. Rondo Alla Turca - Allegretto' von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Quelle myFanbase Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' King of the Damned (König der Verdammten) *'Spanisch:' Rey de los Condenados (König der Verdammten) *'Französisch:' La Nouvelle Reine (Neue Königin) *'Italienisch:' Il re dei dannati (König der Verdammten) *'Portugiesisch:' O Rei dos Condenados (König der Verdammten) *'Finnisch:' Kadotettujen kuningas (König der Verdammten) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09